Life Comes Back
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: He then hugged her tightly. Her eyes widened but she closed them back in joy and allowed him to embrace her. Idunn and the girls joined in the hug. Lily looked up at the sky and smiled warmly at the sight of her brother and parents smiling warmly down at her. "We are proud of you, LilyPad Waterfall."


_**Life Comes Back**_

"I remember the day when I lost my brother and parents. It was the worst day of my life," A girl said. She was a young 10-year-old girl with bright brown eyes, dark brown hair and a contagious smile. She had lost so much in such a short life span, yet, through all these troubles and trials, she remained diligent and humbled. People who knew her well had always questioned how she remained happy and her answer always remained the same. This young girl had many nicknames, but she had always preferred her name, Lily. And this is the story of how she lost the most important things she held most, including her own life. This is the story of Lily Waterfall. In the kingdom of Arendelle, Lily Waterfall was busy doing her daily routine in the hallway when, suddenly, Princess Anna ran into her. "WOAH!" Lily reached out for the back of Anna's dress collar and pulled her back before she could hit the ground. "Easy there, Princess. Why are you so hyper today?"

Anna gasped for air and turned around to Lily, her face red from running. "Sorry, Lily," Anna said, catching her breath. "Elsa and me -" Anna was cut short by Lily's interjection.

"Elsa and I," Lily corrected her. "Go on." She smiled warmly.

" –Are playing hide and seek and I'm trying to find her."

Lily giggled. "So that's why you ran into me," she said. "I just thought you were high on chocolate and running around like usual." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that too," Anna said. "Do you know where she is?"

Lily shook her head. "Nope, sorry -" suddenly her feet were frozen to the ground. She turned around to see Elsa smiling triumphantly. "Ah, Princess Elsa. What did I do wrong this time, your highness?" She asked playfully.

"You are under arrest for helping my sister find me," Elsa proclaimed. Lily's eyes went wide with playful shock.

"Arrested just for helping?" Lily asked as Elsa encased her hands behind her back with ice. Elsa nodded. "What can I do to get out of this?" She tried her best to be shocked but was unable to hold back her giggles. Just then, Anna and Elsa's parents, King Agnarr and Queen Idunn, walked in. "Your Majesties, I need your help!" Lily cried playfully. "I've been arrested by Princess Elsa here, just because I was helping her sister to find her."

Agnarr and Idunn smiled warmly at their daughters. "Well, as a command from the King," Agnarr said. "I command you to release this poor girl for she did nothing wrong." He laughed.

"Well, then, you must pay the price for it," Elsa replied. As they played, Lily's 17-year-old brother, Jackson - or Jack, for short - Waterfall came walking in, "Oh, big brother! Save me!" Lily cried playfully. "I've been accused and arrested by the Princess!"

"Im'ma coming, sis!" He ran over to her and turned to Elsa."Let my sister go right now, Missy. She didn't do anything wrong!" He laughed.

Elsa tapped her chin and smiled. "Fine, but under one condition." Jack smiled. "And what's that?" "You have to give me a big kiss on the cheek!"

"As you wish." Jack bent down and kissed Elsa's cheek, making her blush. "Now, will you let my sister go?"

"Yes." She then flicked her wrist and freed Lily. "There."

"Thank you, Princess," Lily said. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Help me and Anna get some chocolate from the kitchen."

Lily looked up at Agnarr and Idunn who nod. "Alright, then." She took Anna and Elsa's hands from each side. "Let's go."

Later that day, Lily fell asleep against the wall in the library when her mother and father found her. "Ah, nothing has changed." Johnson, her father, smiled warmly.

Emily, her mother, nods and carries her daughter on her shoulder. "She works herself too much sometimes. Why?"

"Determination, perhaps?" Her father suggested. "But, either way, we need to take her to bed." While they were walking to her room, Jack went to them. "Hello, son. Aren't you tired?"

"I am, Pa," Jack replied. "That's why I'm heading to bed right now." He then saw Lily. "Let me take her to bed." He smiles warmly and carries her around his waist as she clings to his neck.

"You are a good big brother, Jack," Emily said. "We're proud of you." He smiles and kisses her and Johnson on the cheek.

"Thank you." He then headed to the bathroom and changed, then changed Lily, too, while she was still sleeping. He chuckled. "You are one heavy sleeper." He then brushed his teeth and tried to brush Lily's teeth the best he could. After that was done, he covered his sister up and slept next to her.

Once he covered himself, Lily wrapped her arms around him. "I wub you, Jack," Lily whispers. She smiled in her sleep. Jack smiles and hugs her. "I love you, too, sis." He kisses her forehead. Later that night, Lily woke up in bed, screaming and crying. Jack jumped up and hugs her tight.

"H-HE HURT YOU, MAMA, AND PAPA" Lily screamed. Jack pulled her close as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her chest tightened as she choked out mumbled words. Suddenly, the light flickered on. Lily jumped out of Jack's arms and ran to her parents. They pulled her close and looked at Jack in confusion. "She had a nightmare," Jack sighed as he got up and hugged her. Queen Idunn entered the room. Jack looks up. "Your Majesty!" He immediately bowed to her.

She smiled and gently pulled his chin close to her and kissed his forehead. "What happened?" Idunn asked, looking at the shaken Lily.

"She just had a nightmare, that's all." Jack sighed again.

"How about we get her some milk and chocolate?" Idunn went to Lily and held her hand. "Would you like that, Lily?"

"Y-Yes," Lily whispered. Idunn smiled and took her to the kitchen. Gerda looks at her. "Hi, Miss Gerda." Lily clutched to Idunn and looked around. "It's scary at night, Your Majesty."

"The kitchen?" Idunn bent down to Lily, who nodded. "Don't be scared, Lily." She flicks the lights on. "Is it better now?"

"I guess so." She sat on the kitchen chair and waited patiently for her chocolate and milk that was promised to her.

Gerda frowned. "Is she alright, Your Majesty?" She asked.

"She just had a nightmare, so I decided to let her get some chocolate and milk to make her feel better. Do you think you have some chocolate and milk ready?" Gerda smiled with a nod and went to Lily. Meanwhile, Elsa and Anna were walking down the hallway when they spotted Jack. "Jack!" He turned around. "It's us!"

"Hey, Princesses!" Jack smiled and hugged them. "How are my two crazy and beautiful girls doing?"

"We're good," Anna said. "We just heard screams coming from your room and decided to investigate." She looks at Elsa.

"Anna's right," Elsa replied. "Who was screaming anyway?"

Jack frowned. "Lily, my sister. She had a nightmare."

"I don't like nightmares," Anna said. She hugs Elsa tightly.

"She'll get better soon." Jack looked at the room his sister was in. "I know she will." His voice was soft. "She always has."

Elsa tugged on his pants. "Jack, are you ok?" Elsa asked.

Jack shook his head, coming back to reality. "I'm fine..." The next day, Lily went outside to see a letter underneath her door. She picked it up and read over the words. Her eyes widened with fear and she screamed for her brother. No one responded. Suddenly, a hand grabs her shoulder and harshly pulled her close to him. Lily had no time to respond as she had ropes tied around her wrists and ankles. She was about to speak when a gag was tied around her mouth with a bag tossed over her head. Her eyes widened but she remained silent. "Now, let's see who'll save you," she heard a gruff and low voice whisper in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He then tossed her over his shoulder. Instead of screaming in fear, Lily remained silent and prayed quietly in her mind. As she was being tossed around while the man carried her away to a boat, Lily fell asleep from the soft and gentle movements of the ocean. When Anna awoke, she ran to her parents' room but trips over the crumpled letter that Lily left behind. She woke Elsa up. "Elsa, wake up!" Anna cried. Elsa rolled over and sat up.

"Keep your voice down, sis," Elsa whispered, groggily.

"But it's an emergency!" Anna climbed next to her sister and shows her the letter.

Elsa rubbed her eyes and looked at it. "Lily," She muttered. Elsa turned to Anna. "Anna...whe –"

"I found it when I was going to wake Mama and Papa up." "We have to tell them." She grabs her sister's hand and they ran to their parents' room.

They opened the door together. "Lily and her family have been kidnapped!" They cry in unison. When the boat stopped in the dock, Lily hits her head hard against the wall. "MMMMHHHHH!" She cried in pain as the gag slips off her mouth. "OW!" Suddenly, her bag is thrown off her and she's blinded by the bright light. Two hands, one on each side, grab her shoulders and pull her to her feet. She doesn't struggle but allows her captors to drag her to their desired location.

The two men looked down at each other. "Different type of girl," Erik said, looking down at her.

"The Duke will be interested in this one," Francis said. Once they drag her inside, they cut her ropes off and chain her wrists and ankles quickly, so she wouldn't escape. "We've got her, boss, just like you asked. A dark chuckle was heard deep within the corridors of what looked like a dungeon.

"Good," the man said. His voice was gruff. "You may go." The men nodded and bowed to him, then left the room, slamming the door shut.

Finally, Lily's eyes adjusted to the light of the dungeons. "Who are you?" She looked up at the Duke but was surprised to see that he was about her size, maybe a little taller.

He walked over to her, swinging a ball cane. "My name, my dear, is Weselton," the Duke said. "The Duke of Weselton." Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Weselton or Weaselton?" Lily asked. The Duke's eyes widened in anger and he hit her hard in the stomach with the tip of the cane. Lily's eyes went wide with pain and she screamed out, falling to her knees. She tried to hold her stomach, but only half succeeded, because of the chains around her wrists. She groaned in pain. He chuckled and walked around her and then kicked her in the face. She cried in pain and covered her bloody face with her hands.

"IT'S WESELTON!" The Duke screamed, his face turning red.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Lily whimpered. "I-It j-just s-sounds s-strange..."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first," the Duke muttered angrily.

"Please don't hurt me again," Lily whispered in pain. "Please don't." She curled up into a ball. The Duke smiled and slammed the door shut behind him. Lily shuddered in fear.

"What?! Gone?!" Idunn cried in a panic, jolting out of bed.

"What do you mean?!" Agnarr cried. He jumped out of bed.

"Look!" Anna cried as she takes the letter out from Elsa's pocket and shows them. Elsa held her sister's hand tightly.

"'Dear Lily Waterfall'," Agnarr began to read as his wife leaned against him, looking at the letter as well. "I know that you and your family are good to the Arendelle Royal Family. We believe that if we take you captive, they will have no choice but to pay a large sum to set you free…" he stopped short.

"What do we do, Papa?" Elsa asked, holding Anna's hand.

"What choice do we have? We have to save them."

"MAYBE ELSA'S POWERS CAN HELP!" Anna cried.

"What? No!" Elsa jumped back in fear.

"Elsa, maybe they can." Idunn held her hand.

Agnarr sighed, "We have to try everything to save them."

Elsa looked down at her hands, "But, I can't control them. What if I hurt someone? What if I accidentally kill Lily?"

"I'll help you," Anna said. She wrapped her arm around her.

"O-Okay. But we must hurry, it might already be too late." The night in the Duke's dungeon was far from comfortable. It was cold and dark. She got up and wrapped her blanket around her, looking out the dungeon's only window, allowing it to flood the tiny dungeon room. She took a deep breath and climbed on the pile of rocks to get a better look at the moonlight, but she tripped and rolled on the ground again as she lost her footing in the rock. "WOAH! AGH!" She hit her head hard against the floor and sighed. Her head spun. She just needed something to remind her that everything would be alright and that she'll be home soon again. She looks up at the ceiling only to see hands grabbing at her shirt. They pull her up, drag her out of the room, and threw her at the Duke's feet. She sat up, feeling extremely dizzy.

"So, you were trying to escape, weren't you?" Weselton asked, walking around her. Lily shook her head, the sound of chains clanging echoed throughout the room. "ANSWER ME!"

Erik yanked her head back and she whimpered and yelped in pain. "N-No, sir, I wasn't. I was just looking out the window at the moon and –" Francis knocked her to the ground. "AGH!"

"LIAR!" the Duke screamed. His voice echoed throughout the room. He grabs her arm and shoves her hard against the wall. Lily cried out in pain but remained silent. "WHY AREN'T BEGGING FOR MERCY?! I HAVE YOUR LIFE IN MY HANDS! BEG FOR MERCY!"

Lily groaned as she stood up. "Because you'll still kill me."

He smirked. "Smart girl." He kicks her in the stomach. "Take her away." His other men nod and drag her. "Whip her. 40 lashes." They nod again and drag her to the torture chamber. "Now for her annoying parents and older brother." He leaves with his men following his footsteps. Jack paced back and forth, rubbing his hands together, anxiety building up from inside of him. He looks at his parents, his face red. "We need to get out of here."

"Leave? You just got here," came a voice. Jack put protective arms around his parents and searched carefully for the voice.

"Hello there, Jackson," the Duke said, coming in with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, grabbing a nearby stone. The Duke rolled his eyes and Jack hit him right in the face. The Duke let out a scream of pain and held his face in pain.

"YOU MONSTER! TAKE THEM TO LILY, THEN THE GALLOWS!" Erik and Francis grab them and drag them to the gallows. "BUT MAKE SURE LILY WATCHES THEM DIE!" He called out. "Father? Are we ready?" Elsa asked. She looked down at her hands and sucks in a deep breath. "I hope they're okay still."

"Of course, they will be." Idunn sighed, tears threatened to escape. Anna and Elsa immediately wrapped their arms around her tightly.

"Why did he take them?" Anna asked her father. "They didn't do anything wrong, did they?" Although only 5 years old, Anna knew Lily and her family like she knew the back of her hand.

Agnarr sighed and bent down, taking her hands in his. "No, they didn't, Anna, my berry pie."

She smiled sadly. "But why were she and her parents taken?"

Agnarr bit his lip and looked over his wife. She shrugged and then went to Anna. "Because sometimes, people are evil and will do whatever they want to get what they want."

Elsa nodded and went to Anna. "Mama's right. And the man who took Lily and family wants something from us."

Anna nods as if trying to think of what anyone would want from them. "Does the man want chocolate?" She asked.

Elsa, Agnarr, and Idunn looked at each other in confusion.

Suddenly, the door slams open and revealed an eye-wide Kai and Gerda. They went to them. "He's going to kill her family." Lily's body hit the stone-cold ground with a loud thud when the guard hit her hard with the whip for the last time. She groaned in pain and curled up into a ball. She was half-clothed; the rest of her dress was in tatters from being hit by the whip 40 times. Suddenly, the door slams open and Lily looked up weakly to see a horrified mother, father, and brother. Jack's mouth slacked open wide. "L-L-Lily."

"J-Jacky." She smiles weakly. The guard kicks her in the stomach. She groans and rolls over.

Jack's face turned red. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screamed. He tried to run to her but was held back tightly. He struggled. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The Duke came in with an eyepatch on the eye that Jack hit him on and chuckled. "Tie them up. You know what to do."

"W-What are you gonna do?" Lily asked weakly.

The Duke smirked. "I'm so glad you asked."

Lily watched in complete helplessness as her parents and brothers were being tied up together against a post with nooses around their necks. Her eyes widened with the realization that her family was going to be hanged on the gallows. "No."

"Any last words?" The Duke looked at her family members.

Jack and her parents smiled at her. Their smiles warmed her heart and she smiled back, standing up as tall as she could. "We love you, Lilypad. Don't you ever forget that." She nods.

The Duke nodded and the guard pulled the lever. Silence filled the air as Lily watched her parents and brother's lifeless bodies. Suddenly, Jackson's journal falls out and Lily quickly snatched it before the Duke could see her. She was in complete and utter shock that she didn't say a word. She felt her knees give in and she fell to the ground, speechless.

The Duke chuckled. "What? Nothing to say?" She looked up at him, emotionless. "Good. Take her away." The men grab her arms and drag her to the dungeons. Lily clung tightly to her brother's journal. The only thing left of her family. Her brother. Once on the boat, the girls fell asleep on each other as the ocean rocked them gently back and forth. Idunn smiled and teared up, choking back a sob. Looking at Lily was like looking at her own daughters. Agnarr wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close from behind. "You must be strong, my darling dear," He whispered. Idunn cried out and buried her face in his chest. Agnarr kisses her forehead and sat down. "What's bothering you?" He took her hand in his and faced her. "Is it Lily and –"

"Yes, it is," Idunn interrupted. "Who knows what he's done! He might be small, Agnarr, but he's powerful. Too powerful."

"I won't argue with you on that," Agnarr said. "You're right."

"LAND AHOY!" cried the captain. "We're here, your Majesty." Instead of crying her heart out, Lily curled up into a ball and held her brother's journal tightly to her chest. The Duke was surprised that she hadn't died from her wounds and that she wasn't trying to escape or fight him. All Lily thought of was the future. And only the future. One day, the door slammed open and the Duke dragged her to his dusty ballroom. "Clean this room and I'll come back in an hour. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded and looked up at him. "Yes, sir. I do understand."

"Good." He nods before leaving and slamming the door shut.

Lily fell to her knees and began scrubbing the room. In just a few hours, Lily had finished and was on her knees when the Duke had come in. He looked around and then grabbed her throat, pinning her to the wall. "You…missed…. a…. spot, slave!" "Come on, girls, it's time," Idunn whispered, brushing their hair out of their faces. They yawn and stretch. "Coming, Mama."

"I'm so sorry we put you through all this trouble, my darlings."

"It's alright, Mama," Anna smiled and hugs her waist, reassuring her mother that they had a clear goal in mind.

Idunn smiled back, squeezing her gently. "Thank you, Anna."

"How are we gonna get it in?" Elsa asked. She thought for a moment and then, once they got to the door, she slammed it open with her powers. She felt them tingling her hands and with a deep breath, she pushed, and the door froze over along with the door fringes frozen in place. Anna hugged her. Soon, they were wondering the castle grounds until they heard…Lily. They pinned her to the wall, chaining her to the spinning wheel. Lily held her breath, gritting her teeth to keep herself from shivering from the cold. The Duke came up to her and tore her dress from the front, revealing her bare chest. Lily's teeth chattered from the cold and she gulped. He nods to his men, who were on either side at Lily's arms as he pulled out something sharp out of his pocket. Then the most unexpected thing happened. At the count of three, the men brought down their sharp knives, bearing them hard on her chest. His two guards formed the letters "SLAVE" on her left arm and "WESELTON" on her right arm. But the worst came when the Duke carved the word "OF" in her bare chest above her breast. Her eyes widened with shock and pain and she let out a blood-curdling scream of pain, that echoed throughout the castle grounds. Anna, Elsa, and their parents heard Lily's screaming and ran to find her pinned to the wall. The Duke smirked, knowing that the king and his family were in the castle, unchained Lily and pressed a knife against her throat. "Don't get any closer or I'll kill her." He waved his knife.

"I don't need to go anywhere," Elsa replied. She raised her hands up above her head and sharp icicles appeared and she immediately shoved them towards the Duke and his men. The force and speed were faster than the Duke and his men thought and before they could do anything, the icicles pierced straight through their chests and they all collapsed to the ground in a heap. The knife fell out of the Duke's hand and Lily grabbed it and put it in her brother's journal. She groaned and fell to the ground in pain. Anna and Elsa ran to her and held her. "We have to go home now," Elsa said.

Agnarr held Lily in his arms and she looks up at him weakly. "Don't worry, baby girl. You'll be home safe soon. I promise."

She nodded in pain. Suddenly, her brother's journal fell out of her hand and Elsa caught the knife and Anna caught the journal. "Lily, why do you have a knife in your brother's journal?" Elsa asked, holding the Duke's knife away from her.

"I kept Weselton's knife as a bookmark in Jack's journal."

"OK…. good to know," Elsa replied as she put the knife back in the journal. She then tried to freeze Lily's wounds to stop them from bleeding, and, from the smile on Lily's face, it looked like it was working. "Do you feel cold or anything?"

"No…. I don't feel anything. I just feel numb all over." She looks up at Elsa and smiled weakly. Anna and Elsa teared up and she pulled them closer to her. "Shhhhh, it's OK. I-I'm OK." The journey back to Arendelle was a long one for Lily. She groaned in pain every time the boat was hit by the small waves of the ocean. Anna went to Lily and sat by her side. Lily smiled warmly as she listened to Anna's funny stories. It was a good way to keep her awake, especially with all the wounds, both old and new. Meanwhile, Elsa went to her every two hours to freeze any open wounds and stop them from bleeding so much. Lily smiled when she felt Elsa's powers cool her skin. It didn't feel as cold as the dungeon she stayed in, but it was still cold, like having medicine rubbed in a cut. Lily sat up straight as Anna and Elsa wrapped her up with a hot blanket and hot chocolate. Later that night, Lily stayed outside on the deck of the boat and looked down at her brother's journal and held it close. She let tears stream down her face as she remembered how her family member's bodies swung back and forth in the breeze from the dungeons. She shuttered and closed her eyes. She felt nauseous and ran over to the railing and immediately threw up blood. Agnarr and Idunn jumped up from the wretched sound and ran outside. They saw Lily throwing up again and they ran to her and cleaned her, then took her inside. She clung to them tightly as the cold weather breezed through her hair. The King and Queen of Arendelle wrapped themselves tightly around her, their heat radiating to Lily. Once inside, they found some of Elsa's clothes and tried them on Lily. Since she and Elsa were the same size, it seemed only right. Elsa had woken up just when Idunn asked her about allowing Lily to wear her clothes. Elsa smiled warmly and yawned, then told her mother that Lily was a sister to her, so she didn't mind. After drinking a cup of warm milk, Elsa went back to bed. Idunn then took Lily alone in her room and cleaned her wounds and the blood, then changed her clothes. Lily tried her best to not scream from her bruised body, but, at this point, she couldn't even scream anymore. Later the next morning, Anna woke up and checked on Lily, but when she went to talk to her, Lily didn't respond. It had immediately occurred to Anna that Lily had died in her sleep. She screamed for her parents and Elsa. "MAMA, PAPA, ELSA!" She tried to shake Lily awake.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Idunn ran to her and held her close.

Anna cried out loud, pointed to Lily and buried herself in her mother's chest. "L-Lily's g-gone!"

"We have to wait until we head back to Arendelle to bury her and her family," Idunn said.

At this, Anna bawled out and cried on Elsa's chest. Elsa broke down in tears as well and the two girls cried on Lily's body. Idunn looked at the scene in front of her and couldn't hold back the tears that came streaming down her face either. "We have to keep her in her room."

"Why?" Idunn asked as she caressed her daughter's cheek.

"That way she'll come back and live with us forever."

"Come back?" Agnarr asked with a raised eyebrow. "How?"

Anna knew of the many, many stories that Lily used to tell her about how the people hold close and deeply care about will come back to us in some amazing and beautiful ways. And, even as a five-year-old, Anna knew how to tell stories well. Just as Anna finished her last story to her family, a bright light began to shimmer and shine from within Lily's chest. Anna and Elsa rushed to see what was happening. As the ship slowly docked to port, Anna and Elsa watched as Lily's small body was lifted off the ground and shimmered in the sunlight. The wounds, cuts, and bruises all vanished, except for the "SLAVE OF WESELTON" scar; her hair and clothes were back in their original form. Soon, she was gently descended back on the ground; the girls reach out their hands for Lily as she slowly got up. She looks at her hands and realized that she was immortal now. She smiled warmly at the sisters.

Lily giggled and laughed as she tumbled to the ground. Idunn wiped her tears away and giggled.

"Welcome back, Lily," Agnarr said, smiling warmly.

Lily looked up at him and bowed. "It's good to be back."

He then hugged her tightly. Her eyes widened but she closed them back in joy and allowed him to embrace her. Idunn and the girls joined in the hug. Lily looked up at the sky and smiled warmly at the sight of her brother and parents smiling warmly down at her. "We are proud of you, LilyPad Waterfall." A few months later, Lily was finally living in peace. Although she couldn't see her parents or brother, they were always in her dreams and that's all that mattered to her. The only thing that bothered her though was her scars. She wondered why it didn't vanish when she was healed. Elsa was now 24 and Anna was 21, and even though Lily still looked like a 10-year-old girl, her mental age was 18. She was growing up still, but because of her immortality, she was stuck in a 10-year-old body. She didn't mind it though, in fact, she enjoyed it! Because that meant she could still be able to get swung around and sit on the guard's backs like a horse. One day, she was in the gardens when Lieutenant Mattias approached her. She got up and saluted to him. "Luitentant."

He chuckled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "The King and Queen request your presence immediately." He bent down and she climbed on his back, running around in a circle and then held her hand and took her inside the ballroom where Elsa, Anna, and the residents of Arendelle all sat. "Your Majesty, Lily Waterfall is here as you requested." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Agnarr smiled warmly. "You may stand by."

Mattias nodded, bowed, and sat on the sidelines next to Anna and Elsa. "So, she doesn't know what's going on?" Anna asked, sitting as still as possible, trying to hold her excitement in.

"Nope, it's still a surprise," Mattias replied. "To her, at least."

"You requested me, your Majesty?" Lily asked, bowing to him.

"Yes," Agnarr replied. "Kai, do you have the sword here?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Kai hands the sword to him. Lily looked up at it in confusion but smiled.

"On one knee, please, Lily," Idunn said softly, smiling warmly.

Lily nodded and went down on one knee on the pillow. Agnarr gently put the sword over her shoulder. "I KNIGHT YOU, LILY WATERFALL, THE ROYAL HANDMAIDEN TO PRINCESS ANNA AND PRINCESS OF ELSA." His voice echoed as he moved the sword to her other shoulder. "YOU MAY RISE, LILY." Lily got up as Idunn went to her and put a medallion over her neck. Idunn and Agnarr caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead softly.

Lily smiled and put a hand over her heart. "I VOW YOU THAT I WILL PROTECT YOUR DAUGHTERS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE." Lily then turned around as the people rose to their feet and applauded her. She smiled warmly at the crowd. In the distance, on the way back, she could see her brother, and her parents smiling and applauding her. That was all that mattered to her. She smiled warmly at them. Suddenly, Anna and Elsa ran straight to her and hugged her, toppling her to the ground. She giggled and laughed, hugging them tightly. They laugh with joy. 13 years later, Lily was in the library, reading Jack's journal when she saw a bright light filled the room. Her parents and brother appeared before her in flesh and blood, smiling warmly at her. Lily dropped the journal and looked at them with tears glittering in her eyes. They opened their arms for her. Anna and Elsa, along with Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven entered the room, all-knowing that this was going to happen, so they stood at the doorway and watched as Lily jumped in her brother and parent's arms, crying with tears of joy. As she hugged them, the scars began to fade from her arms and chest. She turned to them and mouthed "thank you" and hugged her family tighter. Her life came back to her. She was finally her true self again: LILY WATERFALL.

_**THE **_

_**END**_

_**Kristina Haddad **_

_**(Jackson Waterfall)**_

_**(Lily Waterfall)**_

_**(**__**Lily and Jackson's Mother)**_


End file.
